The Start of Something Great
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: Dawn is too busy for love. That's what she thinks, at least. Then she meets someone who flips all of that on its head.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

"You son of a bitch! Stop flying away!" Dawn Berlitz screamed at the stationary object that aimlessly floated through the air, after it was once around her neck. She ran down the streets of Veilstone City, causing a few heads to turn and stare at her like she was insane.

"Oh, thank Arceus," she said, feeling relieved once she saw that it had been caught on a street lamp. Right when she was just about to get a hold of it, the wind blew once again, making it out of her reach. "Fuck! Why is it that I can't go one day without something happening to me?!" she whined out dramatically, continuing to run after her scarf. "I'm not giving up on you! I didn't pay three hundred dollars for nothing!" she once again yelled at the article of clothing like a crazy person.

She kept on running, cursing at herself for wearing such high heels. To her relief, she saw someone step on it—wait, a second did someone just step on her three hundred dollar scarf? _"Oh, this little asshole is going to get it," _she thought angrily, running over to him. She gave no attention to the guy's appearance and before she started screaming at him, she bent down trying to catch her breath. She saw the guy bend down to pick up her expensive scarf, and when he stood straight she started to scream at him.

"You ass—." Before she could even finish her sentence, she could've sworn that her heart skipped a beat seeing the hottest guy she had ever seen standing before her. The first thing she noticed about him were his eyes, oh how she would like to stand there all day staring his charcoal, steely gray eyes. This guy should be locked up in jail, she was pretty positive that it was illegal to look this good. He was dressed up in a dark blue suit with a light grey tie. She couldn't even say anything, she just stood there staring at him like an idiot.

"So are you gonna yell at me, thank me or just burn a whole in my face?" he asked sarcastically, scowling down at her slightly.

For a moment, Dawn was dazed by his deep, monotone voice, but she came back to reality hearing what he said. "I don't know, I'm contemplating whether I should remove my heels and smack you over the head with them," she glared, snatching her scarf from him. "This scarf is made of the finest silk. Money doesn't grow on trees, so I definitely don't need a jackass like you stepping on it," she snapped at him with irritation.

Paul raised an eyebrow at her, taken back from her response. But his sudden glare of annoyance, turned into one of amusement. "Such hostility from such a small, troublesome woman."

She let out a scoff, staring up at him with a glare. "Well, aren't you just charming," she said, sarcasm evident in her tone.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I've had my fair share of girls," he said, his lips curling into a smirk. For once he was actually enjoying himself talking to this infuriating woman.

"Good for you. Manwhore," she said with disgust, and moved to walk past him in her original direction. She tightened her grip on her scarf this time, so it wouldn't escape her hand.

He quickly turned on his heel and jogged to catch up with her. "Well, that's pretty judgmental of you," he mused, chuckling a bit.

"Well, in my experience when a guy tells you he had his fair share of girls, you can only assume he goes to sleep with a different chick every single night," she said, not taking her eyes off of the path. She didn't think she could control her hormones if she turned to glance at his stupid gorgeous face.

"Maybe every _other _night. A guy needs to recuperate sometime," he said, condescendingly.

She came to a halt and looked up at the guy who was stunningly tall, or maybe she was just extremely short. He had to be about six feet tall. "Look, I don't recall asking you about your personal life, so please let me be and you can go back to wherever you were headed before I had the misfortune to run into you." And with that she walked away from him, leaving him too speechless to follow her.

* * *

Dawn pressed a random key on her phone, bringing the screen to life as she checked the time. 7:30, the guy was thirty minutes late. She had been set up by her best friend's boyfriend to a blind date. Apparently they were cousins or something. She normally didn't agree to do these sort of things, but she thought she deserved an evening off of work. Besides the place was amazing. It was a huge pub down the street, isolated from all the others and yet it was surprisingly crowded.

She let out a heavy sigh looking around feeling defeated. She should have said no to this thing anyways. It's not like she couldn't get a guy for fucks sakes. It's just she'd rather focus on her career at the moment. Dawn was a Poke-Stylist, and right now she was at the top of her career and she definitely didn't want some stupid cliché romance to screw that up. She liked being independent. She was raised by a single parent, so of course she grew up that way. But she couldn't help but feel a little ache in her chest, from missing something that all of her closest friends seem to have. It's not that she didn't have a boyfriend at all. She did, but she had always found something wrong with them. Barry, was too talkative. Kenny was too nice. Lucas, he was just a perfectionist at everything.

Her friends always told her that it was her just being picky and choosy, but she couldn't help it. She wanted something real. Something passionate. Something worth striving for.

* * *

After forty-five minutes later, Paul was getting seriously impatient waiting for his date to show up. He came early, because he liked to be very punctual with time. After another while he finally accepted the fact that his date stood him up. He should have never let his cousin set him up on a stupid blind date. It wasn't his thing, but he got fed up with his cousin's bitching and just said _yes _to shut him up. He motioned for the bartender to give him another glass of scotch on the rocks. He savored his drink, not wanting to admit how lonely he felt.

He was the type of guy who always was caught up in his work and he loved every second of it. He was _Sinnoh's Champion _after all. He even owned a very big company on top of that. Since it was such busy work it was hard for him to go out and find a girl. Well, that's not true. It was hard for him to find the _right _girl. He could get any girl in this bar right now if he really wanted to. He has the looks, the money and status, and the confidence. It just didn't please him. He was bored with that lifestyle. Not to mention, the girls he did end up taking home always tried to talk his ear off and half way into it all he couldn't go through with it because they were just that _annoying_. And that's when his cousin started ranting on about how he needs "find the one" and "settle down" and all that other nonsense.

"I'll have a beer please," she said as she came up to the bartender.

Paul couldn't help but turn to his left as he heard the familiar voice. It was the same girl that has been occupying his mind for the past week. She looked stunning in the black dress she was wearing. He noticed the details of how little makeup she wore that made her look naturally beautiful. Her long dark blue locks were in loose waves, that it made him want to run his fingers through it. Okay, now he's sounding like a sap. Too bad he was a complete asshole to her, but he couldn't help it. That's just his nature, and the way she stood up to him showed her confidence was such a turn on. For once in his life it made him tongue tied.

"Bad night?" he asked, as he saw her taking a large gulp from her beer.

"And here I thought it couldn't get any worse," she mumbled lowly, but loud enough for him to hear.

He chuckled at her harsh words. He couldn't help but like her honesty, it was refreshing. "Can't say I blame you. I have just been stood up," he mumbled out to her, slightly getting annoyed by remembering that detail of his night.

Dawn looked in his direction and stared at him curiously. "Well, look at that. At least we have something in common," she said, rolling her eyes and taking another sip from her beer.

Paul stared at her in wonderment. _"Who the hell would stand up this girl?"_ he thought incredulously. He then voiced his opinion, "You're kidding, right?" he asked her, still not believing it.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why is that so hard to believe?" she questioned.

"In case you haven't looked in a mirror lately, I find it hard to believe that a guy would stand _you _up. So whoever the dumbass is, he doesn't even know what he's missing," Paul complimented her, taking another sip of his scotch.

Dawn tried to fight the smile off of her lips, but she couldn't help it. She let out a quiet giggle that made him want to just continue saying cheesy things, just so he could hear it again and again.

"You're good," she told him.

"No, I'm just honest," he said bluntly, and then extended his hand towards her, "Paul Shinji," he introduced himself, wanting to know the name of beauty that occupied his thoughts.

A look of comprehension came over her stunned face, "Wow," she said, earning herself a confused glance from Paul. "Well, you just called yourself a dumbass," she clarified her smile getting bigger as she let out another laugh.

Paul frowned at her, feeling slightly offended he scowled at the bluenette. "What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"Dawn Berlitz," she introduced herself, shaking his still extended hand.

He has heard that name before. It was all over the magazines and his cousin's annoying girlfriend mentioned it once or twice. He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face. "Well, I don't know about you _Dawn_, but I think people call this fate."

"You don't look like the type of person who believes in fate," she told him with another giggle.

If Paul's smirk could get bigger, it would. "You're right. I don't, but this troublesome woman who chased after her scarf down the street somehow changed my mind."

* * *

"My father died when I was six. I don't really remember that much about him. I guess that I just didn't want to remember the days where I was told that he was on a trip. I remember every time the doorbell would ring, I'd run up to the door assuming it was him. But it never was, and after a while I finally realized he isn't coming back. Ever," she said as she felt the lump grow in her throat. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. She glanced at her intertwined fingers with the man in front of her.

Dawn was now on her fifth date with Paul and it was safe to say that he was nothing like she expected. She closed her eyes softly as Paul planted a soft kiss on her palm and then her wrist. She opened them back up to gaze at him with a soft look in her eyes. He was different from a lot of the guys she met. He was so far from perfect, but she couldn't help see how truly caring he was. She could tell he didn't let anyone in that easily. There was never a dull moment with him. Especially now.

"Oh. My. Arceus." A voice screeched loudly.

Dawn and Paul winced slightly at the sharpness of the voice that seemed to be right behind her. She looked at Paul and his eyes were glaring at the person behind her. His fists were clenched so tight that they were turning a ghostly white. She turned and saw the saw bitchiest looking girl she has ever seen, with meticulously curled bubblegum pink hair.

"Paul?! Is that you!" she said a little too loud, as she made her way over to him.

Dawn felt her eyes widened, she knew this situation all too well. She had seen it a hundred times in the movies. A super-_hot_ but annoying ex-girlfriend shows up at the date, ruins it for the poor girl which was her and then the guy dumps her and goes back to the dumb whore who probably did modeling when she was sixteen. She never thought her life would turn into a boring movie.

Paul seemed to hesitate before he let out a sigh of annoyance and reluctantly answered the girl. "Do I look that different to you? Idiot girl." He finally said after shooting Dawn an apologetic look. She didn't know what to really make out from it, so she just silently observed Paul.

"Oh my. The years have certainly been good to you," she said winking at him. Completely ignoring Dawn's presence. And before Dawn knew it, the girl told the waiter to bring her a seat that she pushed closer to Paul and sat down.

Paul leaned back in his chair, reluctantly letting go of Dawn's hand. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring harshly at the stupid girl. "Do you mind? I have company." He shot Dawn another look, but this time of annoyance.

"Oh! How rude of me." She looked at Dawn with disgusted look, "Sorry, I didn't notice you there. I'm Ursula," she said and then shifted her attention back to Paul not seeming to care about Dawn at all.

Dawn let out a scoff staring at this this girl in disbelief. But she then remembered a girl Paul mentioned that wouldn't leave him alone and that he regretted ever even taking her out on a date. She felt all of that intimidation fade away. She almost started laughing out loud. This chick was the only thing that Paul regretted in his life. So this was now very amusing.

"…I'm telling you, letting this guy go was the biggest mistake of my life!" It looked like she said something before that, but Dawn missed it while she was lost in her thoughts.

Irritation and anger was obvious on his features, he stood up taking out his wallet from his jacket. He threw two hundred dollars on the table. "The last time I checked, Ursula, I was the one who let you go. And when I did that I had no intention of ever getting back with you at all," he snapped at her and grabbed Dawn's hand in his and stormed out of the restaurant. "Sorry about that. She was just some stupid girl I dated."

Dawn shook her head, "No it's okay."

"No, it's not. If it was the other way around, I definitely be pissed. Hell, I'd probably punch him if he ever tried something on—."

Before he could finish Dawn crashed her lips onto his, her hands holding his face as she deepened the kiss. This was their first kiss and she knew in that moment that he was the one and that this was something that would last.

After a long moment, they both pulled away because of the lack of oxygen. Paul's arms were wrapped around her waist while her hands were on his arms.

"I should threaten people more often…" he mumbled to her with a deep chuckle.

Dawn hit his shoulder playfully and pulled away from their position intertwining their fingers as they started to walk down the street. "So do you want to come back to my place?" she asked, grinning wickedly at him.

Paul smirked down at her and pulled her closer to him. "Is there a double meaning to that sentence?"

Dawn hit him again this time. "Asshole," she mumbled with a bright blush on her cheeks, casually swinging their hands.

He lets out a dry laugh. "Hey, you're the one who wants to sleep with the asshole," he said with a grunt.

"And if you don't shut your mouth then our sleeping arrangement won't ever happen," she told him sarcastically.

Paul looked down at her with pure amusement in his eyes, "You know I think this is the start of something great."

Dawn felt her heart burst at that comment and smiled up softly at him, while he grinned down at her. And it was something _great_. At times things got a little rocky, because not everything in life was perfect. But looking back she could honestly say that she was glad things didn't go her way that one faithful day. If they did she wouldn't have met the one person who impacted her entire life the most.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, here's another cheesy, ridiculous one shot. Don't worry I'll be back with my stories! I've been super busy with homework, because college sucks! Anyways enjoy! :)**


End file.
